


It Makes Sense in Context

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Biting, Foe Yay, Hate Sex, Multi, Threesome, wartime rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Bee remembers something he isn't quite ready for.





	It Makes Sense in Context

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request for Cyberverse Starscream/Bumblebee/Windblade.

Bumblebee peruses his fractured memory files, eyeing the selection for anything that looks particularly exciting. Windblade had been getting him go through as many memory files as he could related to the disappearance of the Ark all morning, and _ugh_ , it had been so _boring_. Even though they hadn’t really learnt anything useful, she’d agreed to let him take a break and check out a memory of his own choosing, and Bee wants to make sure that the memory he picks is anything but boring.

An icon showing a fiery explosion catches his optic, “Ooo, how about that one?” he says eagerly, jabbing his finger towards it.

“Sure, go for it!” says Windblade smiling, before she does a double-take and squints at the memory, her smile falling away. “Er, actually Bee-” she begins to backtrack, but Bee has already activated the memory…

…Bumblebee and Windblade swerved out of the way of a barrage of Seeker missiles, which framed their silhouettes against an impressive explosion as they sped away, Bee on the road, and Windblade in the sky above him. Up ahead was a low, narrow tunnel through a large mountain, and Bee drove towards it as his maximum speed as Windblade started to descend. Bee tore through the tunnel with Windblade on his tail; Windblade retracted her wings to fit through the entrance and then transformed into robot mode, her feet generating sparks as she skidded across the road. Bee transformed as well, before he spun on his heel and pointed his weapon at the ceiling above the entrance. He fired until enough rubble had fallen to block the opening, preventing any other bots, or any light, from entering.

Bee activated his headlights and turned to Windblade, “…this tunnel has gotta have an opposite end right?” he said with a shrug.

“Well yes, but you won’t be reaching it anytime soon,” said an unmistakable voice. Bee groaned as he turned towards it and Starscream strolled into the illumination of his headlights.

“Oh _great_ ,” Bumblebee grumbled.

The purple light of the Stormfall Sword added some further illumination to the tunnel as Windblade activated her weapon, “So did you bring back up Starscream, or were you planning on taking us one on two?”

“My Seekers already did enough herding you here; I don’t need any more help handling the two of you,” Starscream replied with a smirk.

“You sure about that? Cos I’m pretty sure I remember each of us kicking your aft by ourselves multiple times,” Bee retorted.

Starscream sneered, “Given enough time even the most inept bots will occasionally get lucky.”

“I don’t think I could describe any encounter with you as ‘getting lucky’ in any sense of the phrase Starscream,” replied Windblade sardonically.

Starscream gave her a disdainful look, “Unsurprising, coming from a thoroughly ungrateful jet who doesn’t know good fortune when it lands in her lap.”

Windblade rolled her optics, “You’re _still_ going on about the Cube game?”

Bumblebee sniggered, “Hey, I don’t have a problem hearing about how you went to a Cube game with him and left with me.”

Starscream turned his disdainful look on Bee, “Well there’s no accounting for bad taste.”

Windblade pointed her sword at Starscream’s chin as the corner of his mouth quirked upwards, “Ugh, ain’t that the truth,” she muttered. “So one on two it is then.”

“Did you want to take the front or the back?” Bumblebee asked her.

Starscream pointed a null-ray at Bee, “Bold of you to assume that either of you get to make that choice.”

“We’re not your Seekers,” Windblade told him, “you don’t get to command us.”

Starscream’s lips curled upwards some more, “And that’s what makes these encounters so very interesting,” and with that he dropped suddenly so that Windblade’s sword was now pointing at empty air, before he did a spinning kick to knock Windblade’s legs out from under her. She gave a yelp of surprise as she crumpled to the ground, and before she could even hit the floor Starscream had pounced on her, pinning her down.

“Hey!” Bumblebee cried as he rushed over to join the fray, jabbing his stinger at Starscream’s face. “I will use this you know,” he threatened.

Starscream looked up at Bee and gave him a mocking smile, “I’m not surprised that you need to paralyse a bot if you want any form of submission.”

Windblade took advantage of the distraction to flip Starscream off of her, before she launched herself at him so that he was now the one pinned. Bee quickly got down next to her to help her hold down the struggling Seeker. Starscream continued to squirm for a few moments more before he stopped to just look up at them with an expression of over-exaggerated boredom.

“You had better keep that sonic scream ability of yours under control while we’re in this tunnel,” Windblade told him sternly.

Starscream just smirked up at her, “If we get buried under collapsing rubble then as far as I’m concerned the blame will lie solely with the two of you.”

“Ugh, I’m going to start carrying around a muzzle,” Windblade said, as she slipped her thumb into Starscream’s mouth. The Seeker sucked at it as he gave her a smouldering look, before Windblade quickly withdrew it with a hiss in response to Starscream giving her a sudden bite. “I think it might be seriously worth using your stinger Bee,” Windblade growled as Starscream snickered.

“You have no idea how much I’d enjoy that,” Bee replied in a tone that seemed to suggest he was savouring the thought.

Starscream managed to free one of his arms, which he then used to slip his hand up Bee’s thigh and dip his fingers into the exposed wiring that connected leg to torso, causing Bee to gasp, “Just remember this isn’t only about _your_ enjoyment,” said Starscream with a lascivious smile.

“Oh you’re one to talk,” scoffed Windblade, grabbing his chin and jerking his face towards her. “ _You_ just remember that you’re in no position to make demands.”

Starscream sneered as he eyed her hungrily, “You really so sure you’re the ones in control here? You may have got lucky in the past, but th- _mmmphh!_ ”

Windblade cut him off with a crushing, biting kiss, before she pulled away to growl, “I _told_ you Starscream, there’s no ‘getting lucky’ where you’re involved.”

Starscream licked his lips, “Then what do you call this?” he asked her, his optics shining with lustful mischief.

“Getting unlucky,” Bee replied, causing Starscream to yelp as he grabbed him by the –

– Bee quickly cuts the memory short, then spins around to stare up at Windblade with wide, disbelieving optics, “What…the _frag_ …was **_that_** _?_ ”

Windblade gives him a helpless look, “It…makes sense in context?”

Bee decides he’s remembered enough for today.


End file.
